The Pet Show
by DarkraixCresselia
Summary: A oneshot of Angela and Randall; comes after A.P.M. After convincing him, Angela takes Randall to a pet show. Will they win? What happens when they see Mandy and her dog?


**A/N Angela, Mandy and her dog, and the other kids belong to me; Randall belongs to Disney Pixar.**

* * *

><p>"Please?"<p>

"No."

"Ple-e-e-ease?"

"I already told you, Angela, no!"

Angela Gibbs huffed. "C'mon, Randall, it'll be fun!"

"Who're you talking to?" Josh, Angela's older brother, asked.

"There's a pet show at the park today, and I want to enter Randall in it. But he doesn't want to." Angela explained.

Josh raised one eyebrow. "You've got to be the only person to argue with a Lizog, and lose." He said, walking away.

Angela rolled her eyes; then turned back to Randall. "Pretty please? I'll be your best friend!"

"You're already my best friend." Randall snorted.

"Ple-e-e-e-ease?" Angela's pupils dilated into puppy-eyes.

Randall groaned; he was a softie for "puppy-eyes", and Angela knew it. "Oh, all right." He sighed heavily.

"YAAY!" Angela exclaimed; she hugged Randall and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Randy!"

"I'm not doing this for fun; I'm doing this for you."

"Thanks again, buddy!" Angela smiled; she held up a pamphlet. "It says here pets need to be cleaned. You know what that means…BATHTIME!"

Randall wriggled out of Angela's grip and tried to run outside; he didn't mind showers, but he _hated_ baths!

"Aw, no you don't!" Angela reached out and grabbed Randall's tail. "You're getting a bath whether you like it or not."

"Why do people always grab my tail?" Randall grumbled as Angela dragged him into the bathroom.

Angela shut and the bathroom door and started filling the tub. "I know you don't like it, but you need to be clean." She said.

"Why can't I just take a shower?" Randall asked.

"You're my dog, remember? Dogs don't take showers."

"Ri-i-i-i-ight." Randall nodded; he was supposed to pretend he was a dog mixed with a lizard; a Lizog.

"Besides, it won't take long, not if you don't struggle." Angela shut off the water.

Randall sighed and stepped in the knee-deep water; luckily, it was warm, but not too hot. It felt pretty nice.

Angela squirted dog shampoo on a washcloth and began scrubbing Randall. She scrubbed his back, head, stomach, and arms and legs. She left Randall do his face. He hated to admit it, but Angela scrubbing his back was rather soothing. Randall felt his eyelids drooping lazily down. They shot open when Angela scrubbed between his back legs.

"YEOW! Watch where you're scrubbing!" Randall scowled.

"Sorry." Angela's face turned red. "Maybe you should finish." She said, handing Randall the washcloth. "I'll go get you a couple towels."

"You do that."

Angela walked out of the bathroom and shut the door; she laughed nervously as she took a couple towels out of a closet in the bathroom, where the towels and toilet paper was kept. "That was embarrassing." She muttered. "Next time I give Randall a bath, I'm letting him wash his face and…that area." She walked back to the bathroom and knocked before entering. Randall was rinsing himself off with the showerhead.

"Here're your towels." Angela set the towels on a shelf. "I'm going to go change my clothes; you dry yourself off."

Randall nodded.

Angela exited the bathroom and went upstairs to her room. She changed into her favorite spring outfit: a green T-Shirt, blue denim jeans, and dark blue sneakers. She tied her long blonde hair into a high ponytail. She picked up a blue Great Dane-sized collar and brown leash and went downstairs. She knocked on the bathroom door before entering. Randall was drying off his back when she entered.

"Ok, you're nice and clean." Angela said. "And according to the pet show pamphlet, all dogs and cats need to be on a leash."

Randall groaned.

"Oh, don't be a big baby." Angela rolled her eyes. "It's not that bad."

"It itches."

Angela sighed as she buckled the collar around Randall's neck. "I think it makes you look handsome." She smiled. "Blue looks good with purple."

Randall rolled his eyes.

"Don't be like this, please? Let's just try to have fun. Look, how about I put on the leash when we get to the park?"

"Ok." Randall sighed. He took the license tag on his collar in his fingers and looked down at it. It said:

**Randall**

**Gibbs Family**

**555-126-1995**

It was nice it had his license tag in case he got lost, but Randall still didn't like the collar. It itched, and the tag jingled when he walked, making it hard to sneak around. At least he didn't need to wear it all the time.

Angela put the towels in the hamper, drained the tub, and walked out of the bathroom. "Ok, let's go." She said; Randall followed her down the hall, out of the house, and down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Soon, Angela and Randall came upon the park. A lot of kids were already there. There were not only dogs and cats, but also rabbits, reptiles, snakes, birds, rodents, and an area for mixed species.<p>

"That's us." Angela said, nodding at the "mixed species" table. She clipped the leash to Randall's collar and led him to the table.

"How can I help you?" The man sitting at the table said.

"I just want to enter my pet in the pet show." Angela patted Randall's head.

The man raised one eyebrow at the Lizog. "What animal is he?"

"I think he's a cross between a dog and a lizard." Angela said. "I call him a Lizog."

"L-I-Z-O-G." The man wrote the name on a paper. "What's his name?"

"Randall. That's R-A-N-D-A-L-L."

"Ok, what's his length?"

"12 feet."

"Get him on the scale and we'll check his weight."

Angela led Randall onto a large scale; three numbers on the screen: 257.

"257." Angela remarked, raising her eyebrows. "Getting a little big, eh Rand?" She playfully nudged Randall, who rolled his eyes.

"Ok, what's your name?" The man asked.

"Angela Gibbs. That's G-I-B-B-S." Angela said.

"And how old are you?"

"14. My birthday is March 27th."

The man handed Randall an armband that said:

Angela G. Age 14.

Randall. Lizog: Mix of Dog and Lizard.

"Ok, the judging area is under the oak tree to your left." The man said.

"Thanks." Angela nodded; she slipped the armband on her arm and picked up Randall's leash. "C'mon, Rand." She led him under the oak tree.

"You see who I see?"

"Who?" Angela asked.

Randall pointed to the dogs; there was a familiar redheaded girl. "Look what the dog dragged in."

Angela groaned. "Mandy? What's _she_ doing here?"

"She must have a dog. And if it's true that dogs mirror their owners personality, then we're in trouble."

"…Where'd you hear that?"

Randall shrugged. "Somewhere, I can't remember. But that's kinda how it is, y'know?"

"I suppose." Angela nodded.

* * *

><p>Soon it was judging time. Aside from Randall, there were some mutt-dogs, a couple mix-breed birds, and a multi-breed cat. The judge looked at the dogs, the birds, and examined the cat. "All right, let's take a look at this big guy." She said, looking at Randall.<p>

"Stand." Angela said; Randall stood up on all eights. Angela patted Randall's head.

"Good skin condition." The judge said, stroking Randall's scales.

"Open." Angela said; Randall opened his mouth.

"Good, clean teeth." The judge nodded.

"Change red, then blue, then green, then back to normal." Randall changed to the called colors.

"Oh! He must be part chameleon! Very interesting." The judge said impressed. "All right, just walk him a few yards away, then run him back."

Angela led Randall a few yards away, then they trotted back; Randall glanced at Mandy, who looked surprised that him and Angela were there. Randall shot Mandy a smug sneer; the redhead glared at the Lizog.

"Ok, we'll be choosing the pet that will go on in a few minutes." The judge said, snapping Randall out of his stare contest with Mandy. "If your name is called, go to the arena to the southern part of the park."

"Who're you making faces at, Rand?" Angela asked.

"Little Miss Perfect, that's who." Randall answered. "Apparently, she wasn't expecting us to be here."

"What else is new?" Angela scoffed.

* * *

><p>"Will the following please come to the southern part of the park for Best in Show: Mandy Shay and Lucille, Seth Newberg and Jack, Elena Newman and Slithers, Lillian Jones and Davy, James Morgan and Hugs, Amy Jackson and Tiger, Greg Willardson and Garfield, and Angela Gibbs and Randall."<p>

"Randall, that's us!" Angela exclaimed as she and Randall followed the other kids.

"Yeah, but Mandy and what's-its-name is in the Best in Show too."

"Aw, we'll beat her! There's a Talent Contest in the Best in Show part."

Randall grinned at his owner's determined look. "I'm guessing you got a plan?"

"Oh I do, Randall ol' buddy. Oh I do." Angela smirked. "Mandy's Dog may be a purebred Saluki, but can she change color and climb trees without using claws? I don't think so."

* * *

><p>Other than Randall and Lucille the Saluki, there was Jack the rat, Slithers the snake, Davy the lizard, Hugs the rabbit, Tiger the bird, and Garfield the cat. Angela looked at Lucille; she was black with brown ears and eyes. She was looking at Randall cutely. "Don't look now, but I think Lucille's giving you the cutesy eye." Angela grinned.<p>

Randall looked; Lucille was batting her eyelids and smiling. "Yeugh." Randall groaned. "You think she _likes_ me?"

"That's probably why she's flirting with you."

Randall scowled at Lucille, but Mandy was showing how she could stand on her hind legs and dance. "Showoff." The Lizog rolled his eyes.

"All right, what can your pet do?" The judge asked Angela.

"Randall, turn white with red polka-dots." She said; Randall turned to that pattern. "Orange with yellow stripes." Randall changed. "Black and white plaid." The third time was the charm. "Now…disappear!" Randall turned invisible.

"Ooh." All the pet owners, except Mandy, and the judges said impressed.

Angela dropped the leash; the collar Randall was wearing moved up a tree. "Reappear." Angela snapped her fingers; Randall reappeared, showing that he was standing on the side of the tree like a gecko. Angela patted her leg; he came trotting back.

"Very impressive." The judge said.

"Thanks." Angela smiled; Randall nodded politely.

* * *

><p>"All right, here are the results of the pet show." The head judge said. "In third place…Davy the Iguana."<p>

The crowd clapped as Elena received a white ribbon.

"In second place…Lucille the Saluki."

The crowd applauded as Lucille got a red ribbon pinned to her collar; Mandy nodded smugly.

"And the winner is…Randall the Lizog!"

The crowd burst with noise.

"We did it!" Angela exclaimed, hugging Randall; she reached out and took the blue ribbon. "We did it!"

"Y'know, that was actually kinda fun." Randall remarked.

"Does this mean you'll do pet shows more often?"

"…We'll see."

Mandy walked up to Angela and Randall. "You know, you only won because you impressed the judges with that freak's color change abilities. If it weren't for him changing invisible, I would have won."

"I was showing his natural abilities." Angela said calmly. "I won fair and square. By the way, I don't know if you saw, but I think your dog was giving Randall the cutesy eye."

Mandy looked shocked at her dog; sure enough, Lucille was sitting, inching towards Randall. "Lucille! How dare you like that lizard freak!" She exclaimed, tugging the Saluki's leash.

Lucille didn't pay attention. "You taken?" She smiled, slowly batting her eyelashes.

"Um…" Randall said nervously; his cheeks blushed red. "Well…I used to have a girlfriend of your species, but she wasn't my type."

"Well, I assure you, I am nothing like her." Lucile walked slowly up to Randall, who backed away. Soon she was standing over him; he was bent back and nearly lying in the grass.

"C'mon Randall." Angela gently tugged his leash. "We better get home." Randall trotted after Angela immediately.

Lucille smiled infatuated after Randall. "I think I'm in love." She sighed heavenly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I just thought it'd be fun for Angela and Randall to attend a pet show. I also thought it'd be funny if Mandy's dog was flirting with Randall, who was acting nervous. Also, there's a hint of Randall's girlfriend being someone familiar, "I used to have a girlfriend of your species, but she wasn't my type." Who do _you_ think she is?**


End file.
